Withered
Adopted from ModernTsunami1 WARNING: MATURE Description Withered is not a normal Leafwing. "He looks like a withered leaf" - His mother when he hatched He has midnight black scales with dark green secondary scales. He has dark red blood, unusual for a Leafwing. His tail is strange, as it has a crystal like barb instead of a typical leaf. It is a translucent black with hints of a deep dark green within. His fins are a deep emerald green with dark green veins running through them. He wears a red earring the colour of blood, which grants him animus magic. His eyes are blood red, a few shaders darker than his earring. Personality Withered is not a good dragon. He is evil. From birth, his entire tribe hated him. Over the years, his heart grew cold and dark. He enjoys inflicting pain. He loves the thrill and adrenaline that death brings. Backstory As a child, Withered was bullied by the rest of his tribes, dragonets and adults alike. They despised him for the way he looked. He was abused by his parents, who treated him like a servent in his own home. Slowly over the years, his heart grew cold and dark. He turned away from the light and embraced the darkness. He became what they believed he was. He embraced the old gods that were worshipped with blood and betrayal in the shadows, hidden away. After years of being bullied and abused he left the tribe. He sought revenge and it was offered up to him on a silver platter by an animus, who was just as cold and twisted as him. He had found someone who was just as a part of the darkness as he was. She enchanted his earring, granting him the power of which he had dreamed of. He returned to his tribe and from within in the shadows. He planned a seed of mistrust and watched as they turned against each other. The queen had decided to exile him from the tribe forever, under the pressure of her tribe. He strode out of the shadow."I don't think so." he purring, walking up to the throne. And with a quick slice of his claws, he sliced her throat, her blood spilling over the throne. He threw her body to the floor and seated himself upon the throne. "I'm the King now. Does anyone have any objections?" he asked. "Yes. Yes I do. I am next in line for the throne. And you just killed my mother, our queen."announced the princess, angrily. "Well, too bad. Not anymore." he said, smiling wickedly with a wave of his hand as she begun to scream in agony, tearing at her scales. "Anyone else?" he asked. "No? Ok. We're going to change a few things around here." he ___, _____." Firstly you obey me and if you don't. Well then, you've seen what will happen." he ____, gesturing to the princess, lying dead on the floor, in a pool of her own blood. He became the Nightmare/Shadow/Withered King of the Poison Jungle. He ruled the Leafwings with a iron fist. He has no friends, no allies only servents, slaves and enemies. Gallery Withered Blackberry For QueenPeril.png|By Blackberry. Not completely accurate Withered FR Blackberry.png|FR by Blackberry. Not accurate Category:Content (QueenPeril) Category:Males Category:LeafWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress